gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Nat Barber
Lieutenant Nat Barber was a COG crew chief who served on various King Ravens. He served during several battles of the Locust War, the Stranded Insurgency, and the Lambent Invasion. Biography Locust-War Evacuation of North Gate About a week after the Lightmass Offensive, the Locust began the Siege of Jacinto, during which they attempted to cut off COG access to the North Gate Agricultural Depot.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 45-47 During the COG evacuation a group of drones were spotted moving over land, and Barber was the crew chief of the King Raven that transported Col.Victor Hoffman and Delta-One to attack them. He and pilot Lt.Mel Sorotki attempted to convince Hoffman not to go with Delta. When that failed, Barber discussed with Hoffman about if the Lightmass bomb had defeated the Locust.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 134-136 After picking up Hoffman and Delta after they killed the drones,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 145-146 the Raven dropped them off at the convoy location, where Barber flipped off Hoffman when he turned his back, and suggested that he get his leg wound looked at. Mission to Tollen A few days later, a message was received from Stranded in Tollen that the city was flooding. Delta-One was assigned to investigate, with Major Gill Gettner piloting and Barber as the crew chief. When they arrived, Gettner had Barber double check their position, and he reassured her they were in the right place. He then saw what she had: the entire city had sunk into the ground, leaving only a lake. Gettner began flying away from the city fast, and warned the others to prepare for a crash landing. Barber asked her what was going on, and she told him that she thought methane pockets had sunk the city. Cpl.Damon Baird disagreed with them, insisting that the Locust did it, while the others believed it was a methane pocket. As they flew back to Jacinto, Barber and the others continued to look back at the city, and Baird began convincing him that the Locust had sunk the Tollen.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 378-385 Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Mission to Vectes Seven weeks after the COG was forced to sink Jacinto City, they decided to scout the island of Vectes as a possible relocation point. Barber served as the crew chief aboard KR Eight-Zero during the mission, and manned one of the mounted guns on the side, covering Delta-One as they made contact with the local civilian population in Pelruan.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 209 After the situation calmed down, Barber and Sorotki talked on long range coms with friends on the mainland, telling them how nice it was on Vectes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 235 When the Stranded raided the town, he again manned the guns on the Raven and opened fire on the Stranded.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 240 Mission to the Emerald Spar Platform A few months later, Barber served as crew chief on KR Eight-Zero as it flew Delta-One to the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, which was manned by a group of Gorasini who had joined the COG. As they approached the landing platform, Barber became concerned about if the platform was stable to land on.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 17-18 When they left the platform, Barber monitored Gorasini radio traffic, trying to determine how their search for a missing frigate, the Nezark, was going. He told the others that the Gorasini had found some wreckage, and that the ship had gone down fast, and that it had apparently grounded itself on something. Barber and the others were confused by this, as the Nezark had been nowhere near land.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 22-23 Lambent Invasion Skirmish on the CNV Clement Several days later, Barber was aboard KR-80, helping the CNV Clement search for the Nezark. However, several Lambent Stalks burst from the water around the submarine, dropping Polyps onto it. Barber was horrified and fascinated by them, and watched as Baird tried to hold off the Polyps. As the Clement began to dive to avoid the Polyps, Gettner piloted the Raven in to pick up Baird using the wrench. She worried about setting off the Polyps with the downdrift, but Barber countered that they weren't mines. She countered back that they had no idea what they could do, which Barber conceded. He dropped the sling, and after Baird grabbed on, Barber began pulling him back up and into the Raven. After they strafed all the Polyps and killed them, Barber calculated the paths of the Stalks and determined they were heading to the Emerald Spar platform, and the Raven headed towards it.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 190-195 Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform After dropping off Delta at the platform, Barber and Gettner began planning for the possible evacuation of the platform, and how many trips it could take. They stayed with the KR Eight-Zero while Delta headed below deck with the rig crew.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 195-197 After the battle began and it became clear the COG had no hope of holding the platform, Barber and Gettner used KR-80 to help evacuate Emerald Spar alongside four other Raven's.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 217 Supplying Pelruan Not long after arriving back at Vectes, Barber and Gettner took KR-80 to drop off supplies at the Pelruan Garrison. On their way back to VNB, Marcus contacted them and asked them to pick up Bernie, who had just killed several Stranded and was walking back to the base. After finding her on the road, Gettner set the Raven down, and Barber helped Bernie and her dog, Mac, get into the Raven. He was impressed with the weapons and ammo she had taken from the Stranded. She asked if it was Hoffman who had had them come to pick her up, and Barber told her it was Marcus, and that he said to save her ammo for the Lambent.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 252-253 Looking for the Lambent Not long after this, Barber and Gettner took Delta-One out in KR-80 to try and find the Lambent Stalks, and see if they could discover anything about them. Barber manned the port door gun of the Raven during the mission, and assisted Gettner in tracking their position. They first inspected the area around where the Emerald Spar had been, but found no trace of the Lambent or the platform. As Gettner began flying to the mainland, they ran across something unexpected: an uncharted volcanic island. Barber prepped Jack to fly down and investigate the island as they drew closer, and after he finished, Barber used the Raven's port gun camera to view the island with Marcus. They both spotted a dormant Stalk on the island, and after they got close enough, he released Jack to get a closer look. Barber realized that the Stalk had not only come up through the solid rock of the island, but through the lava eruption that had formed the island as well.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 260-265 Encounter With the Stranded As they finished scouting the island, Barber picked up transmissions between Stranded, and alerted the others. He searched for a clearer signal, and once he found it, zeroed in on the source. He calculated that they were close enough to investigate, and Gettner headed toward the coordinates. When they found the source, Barber and the others were amazed to discover a massive Stranded fleet. Gettner informed them that it was on a direct heading for Vectes.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 266-268 They contacted the fleet, and Marcus arranged a meeting with the Stranded leader, Lyle Ollivar, to talk about the Lambent. Barber wrenched Marcus and Dom down on rappel lines to a car ferry for the meeting, and lowered the sling down to pick them back up once the meeting was over. The Raven then returned to Vectes, and Barber and the others got an aerial view of the defenses Hoffman was having built around the island.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 292-298 Scouting Vectes for Lambent Ten days after the Battle of New Jacinto, Barber flew back out on KR-80 with Gettner and Delta on a scouting mission all over the island of Vectes. They flew over the uninhabited parts of the island, and Barber hung out of the crew bay, taking pictures of the island in order to map it fully. Barber asked Bernie if she wanted them to fly over the northern sector of the island to look for Mac, who had gone missing during the Battle of Pelruan. She told him it would be easier on foot, but thanked him for the offer. As they continued to fly around the island, they discussed if Chairman Richard Prescott was still up to the job of leading the COG, and Barber expressed his confidence that Prescott had gotten them this far, and would continue to keep them alive. They were all surprised when Gettner joined in on the conversation, since she usually just stuck to flying or yelling at them. She was happy that the island was so peaceful with the Stranded finally gone, and Barber said he was happy that the Gorasini were getting along with everyone else now. After they flew over Pelruan, Gettner became determined that they would find Mac for Bernie, and Cole eventually spotted him. Barber kept an eye on the dog while Gettner landed, and Bernie brought him into the Raven. They discovered fresh burns on him, indicating that Polyps might still be on the island, and flew around the area after alerting control. They were nearly knocked out of the sky when three Stalks shot out of the ground, and after the attack was reported, Barber and Marcus took up the guns on the sides of the Raven while Gettner flew to attack them.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 438-447 Personality and Traits Bernadette Mataki considered Barber to be an "open and honest soul". He and Gill Gettner often provided a lot of back and forth banter to keep Gears entertained, but began having to force it soon after the Lambent Invasion began.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 253 Barber was able to speak some Gorasini.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 23 References Category:COG Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pilots